New World
by Pwnedcp
Summary: What happens when a person is transported from the 'normal world' to the world of Minecraftia? Read to find out!
1. The Computer

I had always wanted to play Minecraft. It looked interesting in all the videos I'd seen of it. It was like no other game.

The problem was I had a pretty old computer, and I couldn't afford another one. It was about 5 years old, and it lagged so much, YouTube videos were only barely watchable.

Another problem was money. I had enough money to live by, plus enough to buy things for myself every now and then. Sadly, those things normally costed around $10. I had to wait a month and a half to get enough money to buy Minecraft.

The moment was finally here. I hit the 'Confirm' button. It took a while because my computer was so laggy. It went to the screen where I could choose my username and password.

I was infinitely happy. I chose the username 'Wolverine1337'. Luckily, it was available. I chose my password, did some more stuff for security, and hit the 'Confirm' button. It started to download Minecraft.

I was getting more excited every second. I clicked on the 'Minecraft' icon on my desktop. I clicked the 'Play' button. It started to load. It showed the Mojang logo for a second, then showed me the menu screen of Minecraft. There were two big buttons, 'Singleplayer' and 'Multiplayer'. Since I didn't know any servers, I clicked on 'Singleplayer', then 'New World'. I made it a normal survival world on Normal. I hit 'Done'. It started to load the world. The lag made it very slow. Was it just me, or was the computer emitting a tiny bit of smoke? Finally, the progress bar got to the end.

Images started to flash on the screen, except they were filling my entire field of vision, not the screen. The first picture was a picture of normal scenery. The next picture was the same, except there was a dirt hut. The third picture had the dirt hut replaced with a wood house with a door. The one after that had a little mine in front of the house. The next picture had a farm added to it. The pictures were getting darker and blurrier. The next picture had the farm surrounded in fence. The one after that had an animal farm. There were a few more. The last picture I could see had a Nether portal. I could make out the house getting bigger, but I couldn't see any of the features. It was gradually getting darker until, finally, it went black.

I could feel myself lying down on something with little things coming out of it. _Grass_, I assumed. I rubbed my eyes. _Strange, I don't remember my face being this flat_, I thought. I got up and opened my eyes. At first it was hard to see because the light was blinding, but once I could see clearly, I couldn't believe my eyes.


	2. The New World

I looked around. This was Minecraft alright. From the grass below my feet to the blocky clouds above, everything was blocky. Even my body was more blocky. I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me.

Let's go over what just happened. My 5 year old computer, when I clicked 'Done', transported me to a fictional world. Maybe I'm just asleep, I thought to myself. I pinched myself. Ow, I thought, I guess that means that this is real, or maybe I'm knocked out or maybe I'm dead? I shock the thought off. Maybe I'm in the afterlife, and this is like Heaven.

I needed to get started before nighttime. It had only been about a minute since I got here, but I still needed to get going. I started by punching the wood blocks in the trees. It didn't hurt. They dropped tiny, thin little icons of themselves that I could stuff in my pockets in stacks. I got about a stack of wood. I also replanted any saplings that I happened to find.

It was noon when I started to get hungry. I was full when I was sucked into this world, and it has only been 5 minutes, but I was hungry. Not starving, but definitely hungry. I looked for some food sources.

There were two things, one was a group of pigs a couple of blocks away. The other was some apples I had collected while getting the wood. There was also the tall grass, which I could harvest seeds from. I chose the apples. I could use the pigs for an animal farm. I ate the apples until I was full. I could eat one in 5 seconds. After all, this was Minecraft.

The next problem that had come to mind was shelter. I didn't want to use the wood for now, it could be useful for mining trips. I collected a stack of dirt and made a dirt hut. I made a mine inside my hut with my fist, but soon, I needed a pickaxe.

I smashed a piece of wood with my fist and got four wooden planks. I arranged the planks on the ground in a 2 by 2 square. It expanded into a crafting table. I placed raw wood on the crafting table. It shot out wooden planks. I placed one plank on top of another. Out shot sticks. I made a pickaxe.

I went down into the mine. I went deeper into the earth. I continued mining on the level I was at because it was getting too dark. I found some coal, went back up, and made some torches. I lit the hut up and blocked the entrance.

I needed to keep mining if I wanted to survive, but first, I needed to make better tools. I made a stone shovel, a stone pickaxe, a stone axe, and a stone sword. I headed back down.

It took me a while to find iron. Now that I had torches, I could explore lower levels. I was tunneling down, when suddenly, I could here a feint groaning noise. I mined in the direction I heard the noise coming from. The groaning now had the sound of clinking bones accompanying it, as well as the hissing of a creeper. I had only mined a couple of blocks until I exposed a cave. It was pitch black, but I could see the outline of a zombie if I stared at it. I went inside and placed a torch. There were over 20 pairs of eyes staring right at me, anger in their eyes.

My instincts kicked in. I tried to exit the cave, but I was too late. A barrier of creepers blocked my exit. I was dead, deceased, done. I tried to run. I hit a creeper with the handle of my sword, then I ran through a gap in the wall of creepers. I could hear a creeper hissing from behind me. I turned a corner to see a ravine. It had water running down the side of it. I jumped. The creeper exploded. I missed the water.


	3. The Dream

"Wolverine! Wolverine! Wake up! You're not dead! Oh, please, dear Notch, help this poor soul!" I heard a familiar female voice yell. I couldn't place where I'd heard it, though.  
I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in an empty white area. No walls, just pure white. I'd seen enough movies to know where this is going. I was back to a human again. There were two people there. My father, who had died about a month ago, and Notch, in his blockier form.  
"Am I dead?" I asked.  
"Not yet, son. You can still fight. We need to tell you something," my dad said.  
"Tell me what?" I questioned.  
"When you wake up, you will find a bag. In that bag is a book that will guide you through this hard journey, a sword that is like no other, and a golden apple." Notch replied.  
"The sword was smelted in the deepest depths of the Nether, made from the priceless gems of the Overworld, and could kill the toughest enderman of the End," Notch continued.  
"The book will give you useful crafting recipes and tips on how to beat the Enderdragon, how to slay the Wither, and how to defeat the Nether King," my father said.  
"The golden apple will give you great strengths, but only use it if you are in the worst scenario possible. You will know when you are in it," Notch said.  
"You must slay the Wither, the Enderdragon, and the Nether King in order to save Minecraftia and its people. The villagers will give you a very special gift," my dad stated.  
"I can't do that by myself!" I complained.  
"We thought that, too. That's why we will be sending you some help. Once you come back to the surface, you will recieve your help." Notch answered.  
"Thanks, you guys really helped me out," I said.  
"Now, you must go on your way," my father said.  
It started to blur. Whiteness filled my vision. I felt myself fall on the white marble floor.  
I woke up in a minecart. I ate some apples. I started to feel much better. Lying next to me was a leather bag. I could use it for more storage. I dropped some of my useless items in the bag. I grabbed a sword, a book, and an apple from the bag. I laid them out in front of me.  
The sword was multicolored. The handle was red, the blade was emerald green, one edge was white, the other was yellow. One side was diamond, the other was lapis. It the handle fit in my hand perfectly. It was a little heavy, though.  
The book was heavy, for a book. It looked like it had at least a thousand pages. The title was 'The Guide to Minecraft: All You Must Know'. I opened it. There were two sections, 'Crafting' and 'Bosses'. I chose 'Crafting'. The first chapter was called 'Tools'. It showed over 20 crafting recipes.  
The golden apple had a purplish glow to it. When I touched it, I felt a surge of power when I touched it.  
I knew what I had to do, but first, I needed to gear up.


	4. The Note

Since I woke up in a minecart, that meant I was in an abandoned mineshaft. I looked around. Where was I? Since I couldn't hear any rushing water, I assumed I was pretty far away from the ravine.

I approached a criss-cross of cobwebs, wooden planks, and torches. As I came closer, I saw a sign that said 'Page 34'. I assumed it meant in the book that was given to me. I opened the book to page 34. There was a note stuck to the page. On the note, it said,

"Dear Wolverine1337,

"As you know, you have been sent here to return peace to Minecraftia. We have already given you some things to aid you on this journey.

"Here is some more advice. Go straight down the abandoned mineshaft until you hit a dead end. Then, turn right. You will be faced with a challenge, but after you beat that challenge, you will find the way out.

"Personally, I suggest you gear up. Get at least full iron armour. You might want a diamond sword, but you'll have the godly sword. Sadly, for that, you have to unlock its true power at the village.

"You'll find more of these notes scattered about in this world. So far, we have written and placed 13 of them and have written 37 more. You might not find them, though,because we might not place them. Good luck on your journey.

"P.S. Look behind this note."

I took the note out of the book. Behind it was how to craft 3 different weapons. They looked like this.

Ender Knife:

Empty Eye of Ender Empty

Empty Enderpearl Empty

Empty Stick Empty

Nether Bow:

Empty Blaze Rod String

Blaze Rod Empty String

Empty Blaze Rod String

Wither Star:

Nether Brick Iron Ingot Nether Brick

Iron Ingot Wither Skull Iron Ingot

Nether Brick Iron Ingot Nether Brick

I didn't have the materials to make any of them yet, so I just put the note back as a bookmark. I closed the book. I noticed something on the back of the note. It said,

"Ender Sword is for the Enderdragon. Nether Bow is for the Nether King. Wither Star is for the Wither. Along with the sword we gave you, they are the 4 great weapons. If you combine all 4, you will get the best weapon ever: the Mojang staff. It allows you to kill anything just by touching it with the staff."

I flipped through the rest of the book for more notes, but couldn't find anything. I wondered if I should set up a base before going into the mineshaft. I decided against it. Besides, I could carry all the stuff I had with relative ease, and I didn't really need to sleep. Plus, it would be a waste of building materials. Who knows, one day I might want to make a giant cobblestone castle.

I put the book back in the bag and set off into the abandoned mineshaft, not knowing the challenge ahead of me.


End file.
